If I Could Do It All Over
by emotionalwreck11
Summary: Set at the beginning of the year, when Quinn is dating Finn, and all of that drama. Kinda an AU story, but not really that much of one. Change of plans for Rachel when when she goes to the future and is married to Puck! A/N  I'm not calling him 'Noah'.
1. Chapter 1

As I made my way down the halls of McKinley High I couldn't help but over hear a very heated argument between none other than Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray. You see, I didn't really mean to eavesdrop, it was my sixth-sense kicking in. I couldn't quite make out the conversation they were having, but I caught a few bits and pieces. I would have to try and figure it out later because in peripheral vision I saw a sign-up sheet for Glee club.

I'm a huge fan of Broadway, I love the singing, and I love the movie Funny Girl. But what better way is there to train my vocals for Broadway than to join Glee Club?

I neatly wrote my name on the sheet and placed a gold star beside her name. What? My gold stars are a metaphor! For me, because I'm going to be a star.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE FIRST CHAPTER WAS AN OPENEING THIS IS THE REAL THING! THAT WAS THE DAY BEFORE RACHEL WENT TO SLEEP THAT NIGHT AND NOW HER AND PUCKS WORLD IS ALL JACKED UP! MY BROTHERS NAME IS NOAH SO IT FEELS WEIRD USING PUCKS REAL NAME TO WRITE ABOUT SO PUCK IS WHAT RACHEL CALLS HIM. Senior year! THEY WENT TO THE FUTURE!**

****As I woke up and planned on getting ready to go to school and get slushied by Puck Puckerman. But as I tried to sit up I was held against the bed and to someones_ toned _body. My heart started racing, I slowly turned my head and gasped. Puck Puckerman was laying in bed, next to me, without a shirt on. I bolted upright this time Puck's arm flew off of my body.

I scrambled for the floor, in my haste I accidently kicked Puck. "What the hell!" he moaned, rubbing his arm.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily. '_Which is kinda cute!'_ No, Rachel you like Finn!

While I was bust scolding my self Puck had adjusted his eyes to his surroundings. "Berry?" he questioned, astonished.

"Puck." I replied curtly, running towards the nearest dresser and grabbing some clothes to wear.

__After I got my clothes on, and Puck had dressed himself with some clothes that he managed to find, I took in my surrounding. I was still in my room, I still looked the same. So what happened?

I got a text from none other than Santana Lopez.

R&R! I'LL UPDATE SOON!


	3. Chapter 3

_Yo B. Just to remind u, wear ur Cheerios Uniform today, we gots a game tonite. I no u wuld probably forget i no Puck prolly got u hungover ;) -Brittana_

I was confused. My Cheerios uniform? Since when did I join the Cheerios? I walked over to my closet. Sure enough a Cheerios uniform was hanging in my closet. I wasn't going to just act like this wasn't happening, since it's obviously not a dream and something wierd has happened, I'll just enjoy being a Cheerio and having friends.

_Ok. Thank you for informing me Santana.-Puckleberry _

_No prob B.-Brittana_

I changed into mthe uniform in front of Puck forgetting he was there until he whistled. "Damn Berry! No wonder we're in the same bed! Your actually hot!" Puck exclaimed.

I was blushing scarlett, and instead just turned and put my hair into a high ponytail and grabbed my books that were sitting on my nightstand and walked down stairs, with Puck trailing behind me. Remembering that my Dads were probably home I rushed out the backdoor.

Pucks truck was parked in my driveway, so my dads must be out of town. We hopped in and the keys were already in the ignition. Puck just shrugged and started the car and drove us to school.

At school we sat in the truck for a few minutes of awkward silence. "So are we going to act like a couple we apparently are here?" I inquired breaking the silence.

"Uh, yeah, I guess, don't want people to think somethings wrong with us I mean why not act the part?" he said, getting out of the car and opening my door. After I got out he extended his hand. I hesitated before taking his hand in mine.

When we approached the doors of the school I took a deep breath, not quite sure what to expect.

So I pushed open the doors and waited for the reactions.

But got none, apparentley this relationship was normal here.

As I walked down the hall and saw Santana I speed walked over there and figured she knew where my locker was. "Hey B." Santana said, smiling.

"Hey." I said awkwardly back. She raised her eyebrows.

"Well aren't you gonna open your locker?" she questioned.

"Uh, yeah I'm just trying to remember my combination." I lied, having no I dea which locker was mine. Santana rolled her eyes and playfully pushed me out of the way. Turns out my locker was right next to hers. I watched her as she quickly turned the lock and the locker popped open. "Thanks." I told her.

"No problem B." she said before walking towards whatever class she had. I turned to look in my locker, luckily having mine and Pucks schedule neatly on my locker door held there by a magnet.

"We have every class together, great." I stated sarcasticly.

As we headed to first period, I was just wishing the end of the day would hurry up so I could go to Glee Club.

TBC. R&R! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT!


	4. Chapter 4

Glee Club had a lot of members than it does in my time, or the past I guess.

But the day went by pretty fast, turns out I shouldn't have Puck in every class. In the classes that we sat at the same table in, all he did was put his hand on my thigh, and try to put it up my skirt. I lost count of how many times he tried after twenty.

_Come meet us out front. U and Puck are riding with Britt and me to the game. You look hungover, and not capable of driving, we can't lose our flyer. -Brittana_

I rolled my eyes, but seeing as we had no idea where the game was, I didn't have much room to argue.

_Okay. See you in a few minutes.-Puckleberry_

I dragged Puck to Santana's car. He was clearly confused. I hopped in the back seat and he sat beside me.

After driving for a few minutes of awkward silence Santana asked something very predictable. "Yo, B! You and Puck fighting or something? Do I needs to kick his ass?" she questioned sounding actually concerned.

"No. What gives that idea to make an assumption of the such." I laughed.

She furrowed her brow, cocking her head to one side. "Well, for one thing your not wearing his Letterman jacket, you always where his jacket game or no game, two every day you guys are all over each other, I'm surprised you haven't had sex in the hall yet!" Santana questioned.

"Santana!" I gasped.

"What?" she shrugged. "It's true, I mean I've caught you guys in the janitors office, the locker room, the closet at Mike's house during his party, the laundry room at my house, um, I know there's alot more, but I can't remember right now, give me a minute." she mused. My eyes widened, and I'm pretty sure my face was redder than my Cheerios uniform.

I looked at Puck who was shrugging out of his Letterman jacket, and handing it to me. With a smirk on his lips. I took the jacket, and shrugged into it, glaring at Puck the whole time.

He laughed. "What Babe?" he countered. "You know I'm a stud!" he laughed, crossing his arms and leaning back with a proud smirk on his face.

I scoffed looking at him from the corner of my eye. Refusing to give him the time of the day. His smirk soon faltered seeing that I didn't find it amusing and I was pissed off.

"Babe?" he questioned, his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off, turning my body towards the window now. "Aw, shit! Babe, I'm sorry! I know I'm an ass, but remembering the good times really can make a guy happy." he whined. I had to giggle at that. Soon I was full on laughing, Brittany soon giggling as well, until the whole car erupted into laughter.

I wiped the tears from my eyes from laughing so hard, away. "It's okay Puck. I can see that your arrogant asshole attitude can't be helped, so why stay mad when I know I got mad skills in the sack?" I countered a smirk playing on my lips. I was surprised at my boldness and I could see that Puck was as well.

"Wanky!" Santana commented from the front. I rolled my eyes. I opened my mouth to ask whast exactly wanky was, but I was stopped by Puck's lips on mine capturing me in a kiss. I wasn't quite used to this, but since it was normal in this world why not act the part. The kiss soon turned into a heated make out session, when we got to a red light Santana turned around breaking us apart. "Hey honey's! I don't want no babies being made by Puck's super sperm in my backseat so break it up!" she said turning around. "No, me gusta!" she muttered from the front seat.

As the green like came on it was Santana's turn to go when this huge truck came out of nowhere and slammed into the rear end of the car. I could hear the crunch of metal as the trunk was smashed. The car swerved to the left with Santana trying to gain control of of the car. As we slammed into a light post the car jolted to a stop.

"Shit!" Santana muttered as she fumbled with the seat belt and got out of the car. Only the front and back of the car were smashed up so no one was injured to bad. I had a few cuts from the glass from the back windshield. Looked to the front seat to see Brittany having trouble unbuckling her seat belt and getting the door open. When she finally did she opened the door and scrambled out of the car.

I grabbed my purse and backpack and got out of the car, with Puck following close behind. I could hear the clattering of glass as I moved. It was falling off of me. Puck got it out of my hair. I dusted it off of my uniform, turning to help Brittany who looked confused, after getting the glass off of us we looked for Santana. Who was yelling at the driver of the truck that hit us in spanish.

"Bueno, escucha imbécil! Usted casi mató a mi novia, mi mejor amiga y su novio! La luzde mi lado era verde, y podría seguir, no podía! ¿Qué coño te pasa? Tenemos un partido de fútbol para ir a la secundaria idiota! El más grande del año, el campeonato!¿Sabes lo que tu culo me va a comprar un coche nuevo maldito que culo, y tu nos va aconducir a la partida! Maldito idiota! Debo romper las bolas yor fuera, y asegurarse de que nunca tener hijos!" Santana cursed. I didn't know much spanish but I knew the feisty Latina was pissed and had probably said some things she would regret later.

"Puck, Rachel, y la Bretaña, venga vamos a ir antes de que este hijo de puta nos quierematar con su camioneta!" she snapped at us storming off towards a road that lead to Caramel High school. We ran to catch up with her leaving as stunned man standing behind us. We had to run to catch up with Santana.

"What about you car?" I asked as Brittany handed Santana her purse.

"Fuck it! Coach Sylvester will kill us if we get there late. She probably won't even care that we almost died!" she hissed walking faster.

When we finally made it to the high school the game was starting in twenty minutes. Puck waved good-bye to us, and we jogged over to the Cheerios who were stretching.

"Oh my God! What happened?"

TBC! R&R! I KNOW GETTING OUT OF THE CAR WAS UNREALISTIC BUT I HAVE AN IDEA FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, IT WILL MAKE SENSE LATER! HOPEFULLY...


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh my God! What happened?" Quinn Fabray screeched. "Coach Slyvester was about to make the coach wait for another five minutes so she could wait for you guys and make us run around the track!" she said looking pissed.

Santana rolled her eyes and muttered something in Spanish. "Look Ice Queen, some dumbass crashed into my car and I'm really not in the mood for your shit! So unless you wants a full dose of head bitch Santana I suppose you back the hell off!" Santana threatened seething. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Hey RuPaul, I'll make sure to not drop you when you do your stunt." Quinn hissed, hitting my shoulder with hers as she walked away. I just stood there stunned, unmoving from my spot.

"Stupid Bitch." Santana muttered. "I swear I will beat the stretch marks off of her!"

"Your not beating anybody, she's just a stupid bitch, don't even mind her." I said rolling my eyes. Santana smirked.

"That's my girl." she said, patting me on the back.


	6. Chapter 6

I have no idea where this sudden confidence came from. I, Rachel Berry had never uttered a cuss word in my life before now. But I kinda liked the feeling it gave me, a rush, because I knew I was doing something I wasn't supposed to be doing.

Before I knew it, the game had started.\

a/n NOT COMPLETE CHAPTER OBVIOUSLY I HAVE TO SLEEP


End file.
